


the mountains say

by dykedina



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Death, F/F, Major Death (ie Rachel), Mentions of other characters - Freeform, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, but here we are, dosing, instrospective while Rachel is in the dark room about to die, introspective, not really accurate considering I think they overdosed her at the grave, post Before the Storm, pre Life is Strange, sad as fuck ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykedina/pseuds/dykedina
Summary: you never wanted to die like this. throughout all of your problems and depressive states and constant wonderings of where you'll end up, this wasn't it.





	the mountains say

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i wrote this at 3:00 am with no edits and just me getting my feelings about Rachel Amber out. uhh enjoy this ugly shit!!!
> 
> real quick uhh obvious trigger warnings for death, dosing, and gross men. basically this is rachel thinking about her impending death while also thinking about her memories with chloe and her family.

you never wanted to die like this. throughout all of your problems and depressive states and constant wonderings of where you'll end up, this wasn't it. you considered suicide (which was a decent option considering how you felt). you even pondered old age. it was the least realistic of them all, knowing yourself. 

you were such a wildfire, a grin on your tanned skin, dimples shining in the golden glow of an oregon night. you were even more of a wildfire when you actually caused one, the flames so close they licked your skin with anticipation, hungry for a desolate forest in just hours. chloe saw you for who you were then. a broken girl with a broken heart over her father with a hopeless outlook. but you got over it soon enough because he wasn't actually cheating and your mom wasn't even your mom. you remember when your (fake) mom took you to the beach at 17. you were wearing a chartreuse bikini and it was one of the last times you really hung out with her before you and chloe became conjoined. you sat on the sand, toes curling as the waves hit you, your mom laughing when you got swept up a little. you should've spent more time with her. 

even in your last moments, you're jumbled. thoughts jumping from each side of your brain like a trampoline, like chloe's next door neighbour had in their backyard. at midnight you both would sneak over the fence, you lifting chloe over with ease, powerlifting serving you well through the days of summer practice at 3:25 pm on the dot. you would then swing yourself over, green checkered vans hitting the fake green grass as you went to the trampoline. 

you would discuss everything in life on that dark surface, taking in the weird smell, the feeling of chloe's head in your lap as you spoke about your future together in los angeles, or how you would take a pit stop in seattle just to throw a rock with a sticky note in maxine caulfield's window that would say "fuck you." which, you would never do because chloe still loved her. and somehow, you think if you met her you would too. you liked cute nerd girls. 

but that's just a distant memory, just like you will be soon. nathan is coming towards you with the dose and you're terrified that someone won't save you. but someone has to, right? in the movies and shows at the very last second someone waltzes in and saves the damsel from the distress the villian nearly caused. but this isn't a movie or a show and you're not a damsel but goddamn it you're in distress. 

you plead and beg but nathans made his mind up. you wish you could make your mind up, on everything with chloe and frank. you don't love frank, but you do love chloe. but she won't like what you did with frank. you wanted to think about how she would react, but the cold prick of the needle and the stream of consciousness you had before is dwindling.

jefferson picks you up like you're nothing, like a simple ragdoll as he takes you to his car. you touch in and out of consciousness as the car rocks on the gravel of the back roads. it reminds you again of chloe and how you both would go for long car rides around arcadia and even further out, drinking vanilla coke and when you're out of the car, enjoying a blunt. 

you reach wherever he's taking you. when he throws you over his shoulder, you use some strength to look around. it's you and chloe's hideout. the junkyard. how fitting that you'll be buried somewhere you spent some of the happiest and safest times of your young life. you're shocked into a state of awareness when you're dropped into a pit in the dirt, coughing from the way your back hits the hard earth. 

you try to scream, to alert anyone anywhere, but nathan throws a simple hand over your mouth and you bite him, throwing all of your pain and anger into it. he howls and you think you've won for a moment, but then you get a sharp kick in the ribs from jefferson, making you sputter in pain, iron in your mouth as nathan cussed under his breath. he looks angry. he takes out another needle and gives it to you. you're in too much pain to protest. but instantly the dose is different. it's foggier faster. you hear nathan scooting next to you and a camera flashing, but other than that it's like someone put on a movie in a foreign language and you're trying to figure out what they're saying without subtitles. 

you never wanted to die like this. maybe suicide or old age, but never murder. you wanted to think more on your sudden death, but you're already fading fast, no pain just release. you hope that someone will find your body. you'll get justice and chloe and your mom and whoever see truly cares about you can have peace. you think of chloe in your last moments. she thinks of you in hers.


End file.
